1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a printed circuit card kit of a printed circuit card which is used in computers and other electronic equipments.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed Circuit (PC) cards are widely used in desktop computers, facsimile machines, notebook computers and other electronic equipments. Each of the PC cards generally comprises a printed circuit board (PCB), at least an electrical connector mounted to the PCB and a PC card kit enclosing the PCB and the electrical connector. With the development of the technology, the circuitry of the PCB of the PC card become more and more complex and is easily damaged in use. Further, the PC card is highly desired to provide reliable data in higher transferring speeds, so it is necessary to design a PC card kit that encloses and protects the PCB more reliably.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,320,252 discloses a PC card comprising a PCB, two connectors mounted on two ends of the PCB and a PC card kit surrounding the PCB and the connectors. The PC card kit comprises two card shields that are bonded together by ultrasonic welding, laser welding or adhesive. When the card is inserted into or removed from the electronic equipment, the card shields tend to become loose and/or separated from one another as the card is subjected to flexing or torsional stresses. Thus, even after moderate amounts of usage, conventional PC card kits have frequently become structurally loose, and the internal members of the card often become misaligned. This results in failure of the PC card and degrades the performance of the electronic equipment that uses the card. These undesirable results generally induce incontinuous shielding in the PC card. Furthermore, additional special equipment is required by either the ultrasonic welding process or the laser welding process, so the production cost of the card is also greatly high.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,222 discloses a PC card kit comprising a rectangular bottom cover member formed of a conductive material, insulative corner supports integrally molded to respective corners of the bottom cover member and a rectangular upper cover member having a downwardly extending flange. Each of the corner supports includes a lower flange portion adapted to receive the extending flange to contact with the lower cover member. Integrally molding the insulative corner supports with the bottom cover member results in poor performance of a combination therebetween. Further, the efficiency of manufacturing is decreased and the production cost is increased.
Hence, an improved PC card kit is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.